


My Forever Valentine

by strawberryoongii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kozume Kenma, Boys In Love, CEO Kozume Kema, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Sex, Mob Leader Kuroo Tetsurou, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Valentine's Day, married kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryoongii/pseuds/strawberryoongii
Summary: CEO Kenma and mob leader Kuroo are powerful bad boys, and soft husbands
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 46
Kudos: 285





	1. My Forever Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Smashed this out real quicc as a Valentine's present for yall. Read the tags. Hope you like it!

Kenma finished his last meeting of the day. There were multiple, unfortunately.

Bouncing Ball was worth millions now. He had never anticipated this. It had wings, and it took off. And the birth of his company changed his life in more ways than one. More money, more problems, as the saying goes.

There were so many two-faced men in monkey suits trying to tell him how to run his brand. Too many old men making inappropriate comments about how petite and delicate he was, _for a CEO_.

Kenma should do _this_ and _that_ with his money. He should sell and trade and _don't worry your pretty little head about how it's done, we're taking care of it. Don't even lift a finger._ They backed the best of intentions with the lowest of actions.

Well, that didn't fly for long at all. Not when Kenma was in charge.

Kenma had always been a surprising leader. A dark horse of intellect and wit, despite his reserved demeanor and dainty stature. And he'd be damned if a bunch of business idiots who didn't know the first thing about his brand were calling the shots. He was in his place for a reason, just as they were beneath him for a reason. 

He fired the whole team less than a year in and started over, subsequently positioning himself as a no-nonsense leader. Work was efficient for everyone when he was in control.

Tolerance for disrespect was nonexistent. One comment about his age or appearance and someone was on their ass in the street.

Kenma didn't care for formalities much. It didn't fit his personality. He got back from the boardroom, tossing his leather jacket on the mirrored foyer's coat rack in the hotel room. He took a moment to stare at his appearance in the reflection.

His hair had gotten long, tied loosely into a low bun with stray, half-blonde pieces framing his face. His black turtleneck was tucked into a pair of slim, high waisted grey trousers. His tinted chapstick and blush on his high cheekbones were starting to fade from the long day. He blinked, feeling a moment of hollowness wash over him as he turned to face the empty suite.

He was put in the most expensive Shibuya business hotel. Expansive marble floors, stainless steel kitchen and a plush, canopied bed. Kenma didn't feel much as he took it all in. He opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of water and leaning on the counter as he drank.

The view of the city as the sun set was breathtaking. But not much took Kenma's breath away lately.

Until a knock came at the door.

So soft, he was unsure whether he had heard it. 

He wasn't anticipating guests, and he surely hadn't ordered room service. The last time someone showed up unannounced, Kenma's bodyguard in an adjacent room immediately called his personal phone and told him not to answer. But his phone laid on the counter, silent.

Kenma froze, staring at the door. He thought maybe he had imagined it, until he heard it again. A soft, quick knock.

Against his better judgment, Kenma crossed the kitchen and down the hall to the door again. There were only two other rooms on this entire floor, which were presumably unoccupied. Whoever it was couldn't have been making a mistake.

"Hello?" Kenma said quietly, perhaps not even loud enough to carry past the heavy door.

He reached out, clicking the handle down and swinging the door open.

And suddenly, Kenma could hardly stand on his own two feet.

A tall, strong young man in black slacks and a crisply pressed burgandy dress shirt stood before him. A gold chain hung on his exposed upper chest. Gold rings adorned his fingers. In his arms, countless roses in an assortment of colors. His black hair was slicked back, dark eyes glimmering as he smiled.

He smelled of cigars and whiskey. Gunpowder and cologne.

He took a large step forward, backing Kenma inside before leaning backward to shut the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my gorgeous boy."

A thick moment of silence transpired as Kenma stared, processing.

_"Daddy..."_

Kenma flung forward, crashing into his arms. He pushed the roses out of the way, burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

Strong arms wrapped around him, squeezing him. In the middle of a cold hotel room in the business district of Shibuya, Kenma was home. They rocked back and forth for a moment, hugging, savoring the feeling.

The feeling of his perfect husband.

"What are you doing here?" Kenma breathed, feeling his chest tighten from how happy he was.

Kuroo slid his hands under his ass, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist as he carried him backward away from the door.

Kenma kissed his neck, humming and sighing, before being lowered into his lap on the couch.

"Now, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't spoil my little Valentine?" His low voice resonated in Kenma's ears, making him shiver.

"A normal one, probably..." Kenma rolled his eyes, suppressing a grin.

Kuroo smiled a typical lazy, feline grin, hiking the smaller boy up in his lap so the were face to face. He leaned forward, kissing his cheek.

Kuroo wasn't exactly easy to catch. Much like himself.

The man was now the leader of the most prominent, powerful gang in Tokyo. Kuroo's men were pulling the strings behind the scenes in hundreds of businesses, as well as drug trade in the city.

Kenma couldn't trust the detail of their marriage to hardly anyone in his company, in avoidance of crediting his success to his husband's affluence. And Kuroo wanted Kenma removed from that part of his life entirely, for the sake of his safety. And for the need of separation between work and personal time.

They owned a lavish home together, in Chiyoda. But they'd been staying at opposing times each other for a while, in a disappointing dance of conflicting schedules. The beautiful high-rise had hardly felt like a home for years.

It had been almost exactly a month since they had been together. 

"Missed you," Kenma whined, nuzzling his cheek affectionately, "Missed you so much. It's been so long..."

No one saw Kenma like this. _No one._ And especially no one saw Kuroo quite so vulnerable either.

Kenma was a cold, calculating powerhouse. Kuroo was a violent, ruthless gang boss. The money, bodies, and elicit tradings between the two of them were sky-high. Vulnerability was not a privilege one could afford at the top. 

But in the privacy of dark hotel rooms and private cars, or rarely their own married bed, they savored the touches of the one who knew them best.

Kenma had long forgotten how he had once been. A simple boy who was too shy to to speak to his peers. Hiding behind his long locks, buried in the games that would one day make him millions.

Kuroo was the only one who still knew that Kenma. The only man he was sensitive with, or that his guard was ever down for. Years ago, the boy down the street saw Kenma when he was invisible. He still did.

And Kenma knew Kuroo before it all, just the same. Before the cabinets of weapons, blacked out cars and the scars on his body. Kuroo had once been a great student, and a sweet friend. Largely sized up as a one-dimensional popular athlete, though Kenma knew better.

Kuroo's incredible complexity allowed him to do the work he did. He was able to balance the back of Tokyo on the tip of his finger, and still maintain favor with anyone he met. Kuroo was a cold businessman just like Kenma, and still a sincere friend.

A ruthless killer, and a loving husband. It was that complexity that Kenma had fallen for.

"I missed you more. My gorgeous boy," Kuroo hummed, nosing along his neck and nipping beneath his ear, "I've been neglecting you. I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry _I've_ been gone."

"You've been so busy though, baby. It's alright."

"So have you."

Kuroo hummed, kissing him slowly.

"I'm only here for the night," Kuroo said lowly, a lilt of sadness in his voice, "Whatever you want. I'll give it to you. What do you need?"

Kenma kissed him again deeply, pressing their hips together.

"You. Just you," Kenma panted, getting more frantic in his movements, "Take care of me please. Daddy..."

Kuroo growled lowly, pushing him on his back onto the couch.

"Daddy's here, angel. Safe in my arms again," He sighed, and Kenma couldn’t help but hear the guilt in his voice, "But I never left you, baby. I hope you know I never left."

They kissed fervently, bodies arching into each other. Kuroo's strong arms caged around Kenma's lithe body, pinned beneath him.

"I know," Kenma murmured, "Daddy said he'd always be there if I need him."

"And I would. Any time, anywhere." _Kiss_. "At 3 a.m." _Kiss_. "Across the world." _Kiss_. "In our own bed." _Kiss_.

Kenma stared up at him, eyes ablaze. Kuroo's shirt was half untucked, hair mussed, gold chain hanging inches from his face. He was so breathtakingly handsome. The same man he had fallen for years ago.

Kuroo stared back, eyes heavily lidded, lips parted.

"Take me apart," Kenma begged softly.

Kuroo kissed him in response, before carrying him to the bedroom.

* * *

The roses were placed in a the vase on the bedside table.

_Red for passion, yellow for friendship, white for respect, pink for admiration,_ Kuroo had whispered to him as he arranged them carefully. Kenma shivered at the sincerity in his voice.

Every night he spent was like the first time. A ritual of worship.

Kuroo massaged his body, biting and sucking on every inch of skin. Making Kenma need, need, _need_. The painful emptiness he felt surged to the surface quickly as soon as his husband's hands were on him.

His husband knew his body better than he knew it himself, making him moan and cry out loudly within minutes. He was quickly on his fingers, letting the larger man stretch him slowly.

Kuroo always watched with such fascination. That was what made Kenma so immeasurably entranced.

He watched with fixation as his own fingers entered Kenma's tight little entrance, biting his lip and staring as if it would disappear if he glanced away.

He fucked the same way.

Deep and slow, staring between Kenma's legs with possession and fascination. As if he couldn't believe the sight of Kenma's pretty little body perched atop his thick cock.

Kuroo cooed and hummed, encouraging him as he cried out. He stroked deep, nudging his prostate and pulling all the way out to the tip. His tan, muscular abdomen tightened when he withdrew.

"Pretty boy... Angel boy... My little honey is so tight..."

He would whisper filthy, sweet confessions in Kenma's ear like it was the gospel.

And Kenma always called out in response, drunk on the feeling of fullness. Large hands wrapped around his waist and lifted him off the bed as if he were light as air.

"Daddy... Fuck me deeper. Wanna feel you after you leave."

Kuroo grinned, eyes dark.

"Mm, crying to have this little hole played with? I left you for far too long, sweet thing," He growled, "Missed you hanging off my cock like you used to. Remember when we'd fuck for hours? It's been years since daddy's kept you full all day."

Kenma whined, scratching down the larger man's back at the memory of the early days of their relationship. Fucking through the day and night, like it was the air they breathed. Time slowed and blended together in a hazy, warm fog.

That's what happens when you meet your soulmate, Kenma supposed.

Kuroo leaned down, hitching the smaller's legs around his waist and bringing his lips to his ear.

"I love you, Kuroo Kenma. My forever Valentine."

Kenma felt hot tears prickle at his eyes suddenly. He rarely remembered that was his true legal name, signing document after document with Kozume Kenma. A safety precaution, or a simple business formality.

But, Kenma never cared for formalities.

Kuroo Kenma was inscribed inside the ring on his husband's left hand. 

* * *

They laid in bed, tangled in each other's bodies, just breathing. The feeling of Kuroo's warm, strong body pressed into his own was the only thing that made Kenma feel human. The feeling of the man he had known forever made him feel like the Kenma he used to be.

"Tetsuruo..." Kenma breathed, running his fingers along his cheek softly.

Kuroo turned looking at him with so much love that his heart couldn't process it. Funny, he spend all day with the most apathetic people on earth, yet married the complete opposite. 

"What is it, baby?" He cooed, kissing his forehead.

"When do you leave?"

Kuroo's eyes instantly glazed with hurt as he blinked, staring at the ceiling.

"First thing in the morning. I'll try to be quiet so I don't wake you."

"No, please wake me up," Kenma sat up urgently, reaching for Kuroo's jaw and turning his head back toward him gently, "I need you to tell me when you leave."

Kuroo clasped his hand in his larger one, bringing his knuckles to his lips and kissing tenderly.

"Of course, my love."

A moment of painful realization washed over them both as they cuddled close in the cold hotel room.

"Will you be back soon?"

Kuroo smiled sadly.

"You know I won't be home till April."

"I do," Kenma admitted.

"I'm sorry."

Kenma shook his head, letting his feet tangle in the sheets with the other's.

"Sometimes it's really hard... without you."

Kuroo kept his gaze, frowning.

"You know I'd give it all up tomorrow if you asked me to."

And he would. There was no doubt in Kenma's mind that if he told his husband to walk away, he would.

Yet, he didn't want that for him.

He wanted him to do what he was best at, just like Kuroo always wanted for him. Too many people were counting on him, and if someone less patient and kind than his husband were in his shoes, things would look different.

"I know," Kenma whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you, so much more."


	2. One Step Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo just wants to go home after a busy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your overwhelming support on this work! I wanted to add more since you all seemed to enjoy it. Always thankful for you ♥️ Read the tags, enjoy!

"You know that's not what we agreed upon."

Kuroo spoke lowly over the hum of the gentleman's club, sipping his scotch. Sparkling champagne bottles and glitzy women swarmed, but they were seated in a private booth, withdrawn from the crowd.

His righthand man sat across from him, staring intently. The club owner, who they had once considered an associate, had not been holding up his end of the bargain.

High end drug trade was carried out in establishments such as this, where wealthy businessmen could blow off steam and make impulsive decisions. The club had been moving the product, but the profit was short. The earnings were off. Someone was pocketing more than their fair share.

"I can assure you, I counted multiple times. The math is right," The owner spoke confidently, leaning forward toward him.

"How much did you say was missing, Bokuto-san?"

His right-hand man quirked an eyebrow, expression still placid. He took a drag of his cigar before smashing it down in the ash tray.

"About 100 thousand yen per unit," He deadpanned, voice scratchy from the smoke.

"That can't be right!" The club owner snapped defensively, setting down his own drink.

"Are you questioning my advisor's understanding of simple math?" Kuroo asked calmly.

The curtains on the stage had flown open, and a variety of burlesque women emerged in colorful, scant clothing. He watched vacantly. A better view than the club owner's displeasing expression.

They were beautiful. Yet, he found himself projecting a certain fantasy onto all of the women he fixated on. One that he longed for far more. He blinked, turning back to the men he was dealing with and bringing his mind back to the situation he didn't want to deal with.

He was mere miles from his own home. It had been nearly two months now since he had laid his head in his own bed, and it was difficult to focus knowing that simple fact. 

The club owner had been going off now for a few minutes, and he had successfully tuned him out. From the look on Bokuto's face, he had also lost interest.

Kuroo raised a large, ring-adorned hand, halting the man from speaking for a moment.

"Care to discuss this somewhere more private? I can't think with all these distractions."

Kuroo smiled a feline grin, placing his empty glass on the table.

His eyes immediately darted to Bokuto, who was already moving to stand, recognizing the use of a signaling phrase. He gestured toward an associate of theirs who was standing watch at the door. The club owner stood as well, before paleness washed over him as he realized he had said something wrong.

"Wait, we should settle this," The man spoke, voice more frantic than before.

Bokuto smiled, placing a hand on his back and guiding him quickly out the exit.

"I agree," The silver-haired man rasped into his ear.

"You will?" The man smiled, turning toward him and laughing, "Just a misunderstanding right?"

Kuroo and Bokuto never stepped foot in the alley. They simply passed the man into the arms of the other advisors waiting in the darkness.

"Don't worry," Kuroo's eyes lingered on him for a moment as the man looked around, realizing he was surrounded, "I'm always one step ahead."

Bokuto grinned as they both turned away without a second glance, the metal door slamming shut.

* * *

"God, he was insufferable," Kuroo rubbed his temples.

He and Bokuto made their way to the private meeting room adjacent to the club owner's office. Well, used to be his office. Someone else would have to take that place now.

He sighed, checking the platinum Rolex on his wrist. About 10:55 p.m.

By the time he got home, it would be nearly midnight. The driver was likely already outside, knowing this would be a short encounter. Although he dreaded the disappointment that may follow his late arrival.

"Going home for once, boss?" Bokuto asked.

"Yeah, if you could call it that. It's already so late," He replied flatly.

"Mm. I'm sure he'll understand."

Kuroo knew. Yet, it still upset him

"Yeah. He always does."

* * *

Both men waited to hear back from their associates who took care of the issue, making sure everything was carried out according to plan. And when everyone began to depart, Kuroo finally felt that he could leave.

He paced out back. The sound of his patent oxfords clacking on the concrete were the only sound over the idling car the waited for him.

He reached for the handle, recognizing it as his own driver. He ducked in, quickly sliding into the back.

But just as he was about to thank his driver for bringing him home so late, the breath was quickly knocked out of his lungs.

"Took you long enough..."

Sprawled across the back seat of the plush Mercedes, in heart-stopping black-on-black. Thigh-high socks, and simple cotton panties that framed above the swell of his soft hips. An oversized cardigan, which he recognized to be his own, draped loosely off his shoulders.

KK glinting off the heart-shaped charm on his necklace.

"Baby boy..."

He glanced over for one painstaking second, seeing that the privacy partition was up. The driver couldn't see.

"I knew you'd be late."

"God, I'm so sorry sweetheart. If I had known you were waiting-"

"Don't apologize."

Kenma leaned forward, sitting up and crawling into his lap carefully as the car began to move.

"I planned accordingly, didn't I?" He hummed, placing an open mouthed kiss on Kuroo's neck.

Kuroo shivered, hands instantly taking place on his husband's small waist. He looked down, drinking in the sight. Kenma mostly wore his hair in a bun for work, but this time it was down. And he realized for the first time in almost a year how truly long it had become. It was nearly past his shoulders now, shiny and soft. It had appeared that he touched up the blonde as well. Not that it mattered. Kenma looked breathtaking no matter how his hair was styled. He ran his fingers through it, making the boy in his lap hum happily.

"You look so, so _pretty_ , baby..." Kuroo whispered reverently against his lips.

"Does daddy like his surprise?" Kenma asked, his standard lazy tone making Kuroo's heart flutter.

"God, I was thinking of you all night," He surged forward, crashing their lips together, "Couldn't focus... Knowing I'd be home soon..."

They kissed hotly, hands roaming everywhere.

Kuroo was in a full slim-fitting suit. He knew how that drove Kenma wild. His husband's delicate, long fingers were already dragging down his chest, digging into the waist of his slacks, quickly making work of the button and zipper.

"Me either, clearly," Kenma quipped, "You can't tell me when you're this close from home when you know I'm there. Or else I might do something crazy."

"Like, wait half-naked in my ride home?" Kuroo laughed.

"Something like that," Kenma smirked up at him.

But the laughter died as soon as Kenma got a grip on Kuroo's quickly hardening cock.

"Fuck, baby," Kuroo hissed, jaw clenching at the sight of his husband's pretty fingers greedily playing with him.

It had hardly been two minutes since they left the club, and they were on each other like cats in heat. It was always like this with his little Kenma. His pretty boy. So cold and smart, bossing all those men around at his million dollar company. But his baby was still his sweet thing whenever they were together. Kenma was a cockslut for Kuroo. Always had been. That fact alone had always made Kuroo feel far more powerful than any control he had achieved in his daily life. 

Kenma licked his palm, jerking him for a few moments, licking into his mouth. But soon enough, he wanted more. Kenma slid down so that his body was sprawled across the back seat on his stomach, his head in Kuroo's lap.

"Please," Kenma looked up at him, licking the tip of his cock, "Fuck my mouth."

Kuroo groaned, nodding and threading his fingers into his husband's pretty long locks.

"Tap me if it's too much."

He then began thrusting up, hips rolling into Kenma's sweet, velvety mouth. His doll lips looked so lovely on his cock. His amber eyes watered, and for a moment, Kuroo slowed in fear that he had pushed him too hard. But Kenma moaned, sinking even deeper in response.

"Fuck, baby. You been practicing?" Kuroo moaned, feeling it hit the back of his throat with every thrust.

Kenma shrugged, looking up but never stopping.

"Better not have been with anyone else," Kuroo snarled, tightening his fingers into his hair and pulling, "You know daddy would kill anyone who touched you."

Kenma slid off for a moment, catching his breath, lips wet.

"Course not," He panted, "Don't want anyone else."

"Even when I'm away for so long?"

"Never. Only you."

He sunk back down, making Kuroo's breath catch in his throat. He knew Kenma was faithful, just like his husband knew the same of him. The trust between the two, in every aspect of their lives, was enormous. Sex was the only place they allowed themselves to be possessive, and it felt so good to let it out.

Kuroo thrusted into Kenma's mouth for a moment longer, enjoying the feeling, before slotting his hands under Kenma's arms and lifting him up. He pulled him back onto his lap, his cock nudged against Kenma's belly. Kenma gazed down at it with an entranced look, biting his lip and rocking into into. It was nearly the size of his torso. He knew his baby loved their size difference. Kenma's sweet little cock was nowhere close to the size of his own. 

Kuroo interrupted Kenma rutting against him, pulling him into a tight hug. He encouraged Kenma's head into the crook of his neck, pressing their chests together.

"I love you," Kenma sighed, lips grazing his throat.

"Love you, angel. Missed you."

Kuroo sucked his own middle finger before reaching behind him, nudging past Kenma's panties and against his tight little entrance.

The smaller gasped quietly, nuzzling into Kuroo’s collar and arching his back.

He slid the digit in slowly, up to the knuckle. Kuroo cuddled close to him, cradling him in his arms. He was overwhelmed with gratitude for his perfect lover, who still found the time to surprise him with how busy they both tended to be.

”I won’t go any further than this, honey,” He whispered into Kenma’s hair, “You deserve to get it properly.”

Kenma hummed, fingers digging into Kuroo’s suit as he was stretched slowly.

”And how might that be?” He whispered curiously.

“Naked, in the clean linens of our own bed. In my arms, slow and deep like you need it,” Kuroo replied softly, “We’re almost home sweetheart...”

Kenma looked up, staring at him for a moment. It was hard to believe those golden eyes still burned him so deep, after all this time. He briefly recalled the first day of their final year of high school, when Kuroo had fully realized how gone he was for him.

Kenma had emerged from his home to accompany him on their walk to school, like always. It had been weeks since they had seen each other. The finality of their last year together was heavy. And the sight of his perfect boy had hit him over the head like a ton of bricks.

The same boy he had always been. Pretty, delicate, yet strong and fierce. He had thinned out, growing taller, yet still remained at Kuroo’s chest. He looked so mature, for the first time. 

And Kuroo knew that he only had a year left to say something, or he would be letting the greatest part of his life get away from him.

But before Kuroo could even formulate a confession, Kenma had kissed him on that very day. The way he would kiss him for the rest of their lives. Natural, cozy, sweet and slow like honey.

”What are you thinking about?”

Kenma was still looking at him, smiling softly.

”Just... how you’re always one step ahead of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 💕 comments make my day

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment, it makes my day. Lots of love❤️


End file.
